


“I don't get parties,or getting high I just get low,most of the time”

by Kork_Soup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ayesha erotica music, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kirumi is a family figure to half of the cast, M/M, Maki drinks redbull, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryoma is done with life, Saihara Shuichi and Shirogane Tsumugi Are Siblings, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, scenecore, tiktok dances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kork_Soup/pseuds/Kork_Soup
Summary: -Danganronpav3 chatfic--Ships change so some of the tags aren’t endgame--My first work-_________________________________________*𝙉𝙤𝙩𝘼𝘿𝙧𝙪𝙜𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙚𝙧! 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙥𝙞𝙯𝙯𝙖*𝗛𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗸𝗲𝗲:Avocado Zaddy showed up😍😍*𝙉𝙤𝙩𝘼𝘿𝙧𝙪𝙜𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙚𝙧! 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙣𝙟𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮*
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro & Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi & Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki & Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 22





	“I don't get parties,or getting high I just get low,most of the time”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and it’s also my first post on Ao3 so like if it’s bad-  
> This is very short djdnd-

_ I was scrolling through Instagram listening to MCR when I got a notification from Discord,it couldn’t have been a server I’m in since I’m not in any servers. _

_ Oh,it’s a dm from Kaede,well I guess I should check it.. _

𝗬𝗼𝘂’𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝗻𝘃𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼!

“𝗖𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝘁“

(𝗔𝗰𝗰𝗲𝗽𝘁?)

_...Why not?I mean it’s just a chat room for our class so..what could go wrong _


End file.
